Customer Service Complaint Logs
Note: This is a prequel to this story FamilyVacation1.com. Enjoy. ---- Call Log May 5, 2003 Service: Hello, this is the Family Vacations Center for Customer Services! How may we help you? Caller: Well you see sir, I asked a representative of yours to come by and tell me more information on your resort prices and... When I came home he was sorting through my suitcase. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was just checking for any er, contraband. I just want to know if that was a procedure so they don't have to check at the airport or not. Service: Well ma'am, it... is actually. Sorry for the inconveniences. We try to supply our customers with the utmost respect. These checks are sadly federal mandated. If we have invaded your privacy far too vastly we apologize. Caller: Well... No harm done I suppose. Thank you for the information. Call Ended Call Log June 12, 2003 Service: Hello, this is the Family Vacations Center for Customer Services! How may we help you? Caller: I am seriously pretty fuckin' mad at you sick assholes. First, the representative or whatever ain't showin' up on time. Then, he comes wobblin' in my fuckin' house sayin' I ain't clean enough or whatever that monkeyfucker said. And he had the audacity to come in my Goddamned home and go go batshit insane thowin' around shit and stabs me in my fuckin' leg! Service: Sir we are deeply sorry- Caller: Sorry!? Oh, fucker you don't know the definition of sorry! Consider you and your slopjop company sued. Have a nice fuckin' day shitwipe. Call Ended Call Log August 16, 2003 Service: Hello, this is the Family Vacations Center for Customer Services! How may we help you? Caller:... Service: Hello? Caller: They aren't clean... Service:... Wilson if this is you for the last time; You are no longer employed here. Now quit harassing the staff creep. Call Ended Call Log June 4, 2004, 6:18 PM EST Service: Hello, this is the Family Vacations Center for Customer Services! How may we help you? Caller: George, he isn't gone. Service: What do you mean Frank? Who exactly? Caller: You know exactly who. Service: Are you fucking serious? I told his creepy ass to leave months ago. Caller: Well I found him outside in the dumpster when I was throwing away the garbage. He ran off, but I don't think he will stay away for long. Service: OK. I'll take it up with administrations lazy asses and see if they will do something now. Caller: Heh, good luck. Service: Also, these late shifts are great. Caller: Yeah if you like that lonely and depressing place when it's empty. Service: Heh, see ya around. Call Ended Call Log June 4, 2004, 7:03 PM EST Service: Hello, this is the Family Vacations Center for Customer Services! How may we help you? Caller:... Look in your closet George... Service:... What? Who is... AuuuuuAAAAAAHHHHHHH- Caller: AHHHHHHHhhhhhCLLEANMHHHaaaaAAAAHHH Call Ended Call Log June 4, 2004, 8:28 PM EST Service: Hello, this is the Family Vacations Center for Customer Services! How may we help you? Caller: Well I'd like to get representative in the morning if possible? Service: Good, good. Now do we have an address from you? Caller: Oh no, I should tell you now I suppose. Service: Great! We will be there tomorrow morning! Caller: Thank you! Service: No, thank you ma'am for such a clean transaction... Call Ended. Category:Mental Illness